Guess I'm stuck here now: parody OC fic
by LetsTalkLife
Summary: A short semi-parody of the classic "OC jumping along through the Doctor's timeline." Might be a oneshot, might be continued. Intended mostly for laughs, but no offense intended. Doctor/OC


**A/N: Hey guys, this isn't your typical Doctor/OC story (and I'm not saying that just to seem unique and 'different', I mean it), it's more like half a parody of the "jumping-around-the-doctors-timeline trope" that both uses and makes fun of all the clichés that come with it. I frequently read these fics myself and enjoy them, so no ill intend towards their writers: I love your stories, otherwise I wouldn't spend my time writing a similar one. Enjoy!**

It was a regular day just like any other -because isn't it always?- when X was walking back home from her work at her job. Headphones on, she put on music from her favourite alternative band and continued on her route home. What she didn't notice was the crack in the pavement just a few feet away from her, with a bright white light seemingly coming from underneath it. Well, she did notice it, but not until she was standing right on top of it. Though that moment was brief, just brief enough for her to register that she was falling until the white light completely engulfed her.

When the light faded, and Meg could open her eyes again without causing severe retinal damage, she gasped at the room she saw in front of her. Of course she would, she was all too familiar with those coral support beams and that grungy console room.

"Oh hell no," she whispered as she walked up to the console. "This is just cruel. I haven't watched this show in almost a year!"

"Meg?" An equally familiar voice came from outside the Tardis. "You in there?" The door swung open and the head belonging to no other that then tenth doctor popped in. "Meg!" He exclaimed in glee. "When did you get here?"

"You've got to be kidding me," she said, making the Doctor look at her in confusion. "I mean, seriously?" she scoffed, "I asked for this to happen _years_ ago, when I was a teenager. Not just after I got settled! Oh and this better be some sort of dream I'm having, mister."

The Doctor looked at her with a mixture of fear and amusement. Perhaps a little sadness too. "Meg…"

"Megan," she interjected, "Megan is a perfectly respectable, MATURE name."

"Megan," he quickly amended, "This isn't a dream."

She sighed and crossed her arms, leaning back against the console. "I know. Doesn't feel like a dream at all. That's one thing I never understood about these stories, how the hell do all these girls supposedly have dreams where they're in the show? It makes no sense! And with their memory… boy they could be in harvard law, it's that precise!" She frowned at the Doctor. "I'm not making half sense, right?"

He managed to get out a nervous laugh. "Not at all. But…" he slowly walked towards her. "I should probably explain what just happened to you. What's… going to happen."

Megan held up her hand. "Wait. Let me guess. I fell through a crack in time, somehow didn't die or get erased from reality itself and instead ended up in this reality, where I, for no reason at all, am linked to your timestream and just jump around it?"

A fond smile formed on the Doctor's face. "You always told me that it'd be easy to explain to you."

But Megan wasn't done yet. "But because I need to 'preserve the timeline," she used airquotes on that one, "I can't actually influence any major events, leaving me as a mostly useless character who has literally almost no effect on the timeline, so I might as well have not been here in the first place?"

"Wh- what, no?" the Doctor sputtered out, frowning in confusion. "Of course not! That'd be terrible!"

Megan looked at him in surprise. "Oh, really? Huh. Well, assuming I actually survive all the adventures and the strain they'll put on me, that isn't so bad." The Doctor looked relieved for a moment, but that quickly passed as Megan sat down on the floor and put her head in her hands.

"Except for the fact that I can never go back to my old life, where I presume everyone thinks I've either run away or been kidnapped and murdered. My family and friends will have no closure, no body to bury and meanwhile I'm stuck here for the rest of my life, with no control over where I go."

The Doctor sighed and sat down next to her, putting an arm over her shoulder. "It's makes absolutely no sense, I know." He looked at Megan's hands, that slowly began to glow white. "It seems you're about to be off."

She let out a scoff. "Perfect timing. I'll probably get thrown into some adventure where I end up running for my life so I have no actual time to process all this."

"Well…" the Doctor paused. "Yeah, probably."

Meg sighed as now her entire body glowed white. "Great."

 **A/N: Welp, that was something. Definitely not my best writing, but it's not really meant to be, is it? I don't know if I'll continue this, it works fine as a oneshot if you ask me. BUT if you want to see more, leave a review and I might write some more chapters. Once again, no offence intended, it's a parody-ish!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Lilly**


End file.
